Last Holiday
by arumru.kuroi-ru
Summary: Libur musim panas ini adalah liburan terakhirku. For Eysehield 21 Award Month June-July: Holidays. Warning OOC, alur cepet. peresmian arumru-tyasoang yang ganti penname jadi arumru.kuroi-ru RnR please


Yeahh, akhirnya kesampean juga Ru bikin cerita yang ada unsur darah. Oke deh, ini dia fic terbaru Ru sekaligus buat meramaikan awards bulan Juni-Juli. Oh iya, harap bersiap dengan OOC gila-gilaan karena Ru lagi pengen gila-gilaan. Wahahaha XD

.

.

.

**Last Holiday**

**For Eyeshield 21 Award Month Juni – Juli : Holidays**

**By : arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T  
Genre : Angst, dan mungkin yang lain**

**Warning : Death Chara, OC (yang sekedar figuran), OOC, typo (s), aneh, alur cepet, dan hal-hal yang lain yang mungkin muncul di fic ini**

**Summary : Libur musim panas ini adalah liburan terakhirku**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Muak, ya dia sudah muak dengan semuanya. Terlalu banyak orang yang ikut campur dengan kehidupannya, terlalu banyak orang yang berusaha mengatur dirinya. Ia hanya ingin bisa bebas, melakukan semua hal tanpa beban dan tanpa suruhan orang lain. Ia ingin semua hal yang dilakukannya bisa mendapatkan sedikit _appreciate_ dari orang-orang disekitarnya, dan mendapatkan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus.

Tidak ia pedulikan deru nafasnya yang semakin memburu, darah yang terus-menerus menetes dari pergelangan tangannya hingga mengotori notebook miliknya, dan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa di pergelangan tangannya karena rasa sakit di hatinya melebihi sakit di pergelangan tangannya itu

Ia sudah muak, benar-benar muak dengan semuanya dan membenci kehidupannya sendiri dan semua akan ia akhiri di hari terakhir liburan musim panas ini.

.

.

Kuroi-ru

.

.

"Lakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaatlah Suzuna! Ibu bosan melihatmu hanya berpacaran dengan runningback itu! Bahkan kakakmu yang bodoh itu sudah bisa melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat dan ia sudah menjadi salah satu atlet pro di Amerika!" lagi, ucapan dari seseorang yang melahirkan dirinya, yang biasa disebut ibu itu membandingkan Suzuna dengan kakaknya Natsuhiko Taki yang saat ini sudah menjadi seorang atlet American Football Pro.

Ia hanya diam tidak membalas, ia sudah sering ralat teramat sering dibandingkan dengan kakaknya yang sekarang menjadi atlet pro itu. Yang sering dilakukan ibunya dan keluarganya akhir-akhir ini adalah membandingkan dirinya dengan kakaknya itu.

Ia beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tadi duduk, mengambil in-line skate miliknya dan keluar dari rumah yang menurut orang-orang adalah tempat kita melepaskan lelah, namun sekarang rumah itu sudah menjadi sebuah neraka bagi seorang Suzuna Taki.

.

.

Kuroi-ru

.

.

Liburan musim panas. Liburan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Suzuna karena liburan kali ini ia akan berlibur bersama dengan teman-temannya dan bisa sejenak melupakan rasa bencinya karena terus-menerus dibandingkan dengan kakaknya itu oleh keluarganya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan Suzuna, ia kan bisa menjadi salah satu cheerleaders tim amefuto Jepang karena kenal dengan Hiruma Youichi itu." Komentar seorang gadis salah satu teman Suzuna yang ikut berlibur bersama dengannya. Suzuna yang saat itu kebetulan melewati kamar tempat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul hanya diam dan menahan emosinya yang saat ini seakan-akan mau meledak.

"Hahaha, iya, dan aku dengar ia menjadi kaptennya? Bahkan badannya itu sama sekali tidak proposional untuk menjadi anggota cheers. Hahaha." Timpal seseorang.

Suzuna semakin tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya itu. Baik di depan, menusuk di belakang. Benar-benar memuakan dirinya. Ia pikir teman-temannya itu adalah orang yang baik yang akan selalu mendukungnya, ternyata itu semua salah. Mereka bukanlah teman yang tulus.

"Hei, itu Suzuna kan?" tanya teman Suzuna yang tadi menghinanya. Suzuna langsung berlari menjauh dari kamar itu dan seseorang yang berada di kamar itu mengejar Suzuna, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam dan menertawakan Suzuna.

Mereka tidak peduli jika Suzuna tahu mereka tidak menyukainya.

.

.

Kuroi-ru

.

.

Hari terakhir liburan musim panas dan selama liburan musim panas ini ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan pacarnya, Kaitani Riku, runningback Enma Fires. Ia memaklumi jika pacarnya itu tidak bisa menemuinya karena ia bilang akan latihan selama musim panas ini.

"Kangen dengan Riku?" tanya salah seorang teman Suzuna yang kemarin mengejarnya itu. Suzuna hanya tersenyum sambil menutup handphone flip miliknya.

"Ya.. begitulah!" jawab Suzuna ceria menutupi perasaannya yang merindukan pacarnya itu. Hikaru, teman Suzuna itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut temannya itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah e-mail masuk di handphone Hikaru dan ia tersenyum senang melihat e-mail itu.

"Suzuna, aku pergi dulu ya! Mau menemui seseorang!" ucap Hikaru sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Suzuna dengan raut wajah bahagia hingga tanpa ia sadari gelangnya terjatuh. Suzuna yang melihat gelang miliki Hikaru terjatuh itu – yang menurut Hikaru pemberian orang yang paling disayangnya – memungutnya dan mengejar Hikaru.

Suzuna sangat terkejut dan hancur hatinya saat melihat Hikaru – orang yang mulai dianggapnya sebagai sahabat - dan Riku – pacarnya yang menurut pengakuannya sedang latihan – saling berciuman dengan penuh nafsu di salah satu bagian yang sepi di resort tempat Suzuna menginap. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dikhianati oleh dua orang yang paling dipercaya dan disayanginya itu. Ia hanya diam sambil menahan semua emosi di yang berkecamuk.

"Ah, Riku, gelang yang kau berikan hilang." Ucap Hikaru dengan suara yang manja yang membuat Suzuna muak dan hampir muntah mendengar suara itu.

"Hm? Tidak masalah, aku bisa belikan yang baru untukmu." Ucap Riku sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Hikaru.

Hikaru hanya membalas pelukan Riku dan tersenyum manja ke runningback Enma Fires itu. "Ah, bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu? Temuilah dia." Kata Hikaru tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ke Riku.

"Itu urusan gampang, yang penting aku denganmu dulu." Ucap Riku sambil mengecup pipi Hikaru. Suzuna yang melihat adegan itu semakin muak dan berlari memasuki resort tempatnya menginap. Mengambil silet dan notebook miliknya. Kemudian ia berlari memasuki hutan yang berada tak jauh dari resort setelah sebelumnya ia mengiris nadinya sendiri.

.

.

Kuroi-ru

.

.

Nafasnya semakin terputus-putus dan wajahnya semakin pucat karena kekurangan darah. Tapi ia tidak perduli dengan keadaannya sekarang karena ia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berguna lagi. Keluarga yang selalu membandingkan dirinya, teman yang bagaikan serigala berbulu domba, sahabat yang ternyata berpacaran dengan pacarnya sendiri dan pacar yang berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri sukses membuat Suzuna untuk menghilangkan eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Darah semakin mengucur dengan deras, mengimbangi kecepatannya mengetik di notebooknya, menuliskan semua perasaannya saat ini. Ia sudah peduli dengan semuanya, ia hanya ingin secepatnya meninggalkan dunia yang hanya bisa membuat hatinya sakit. Tidak memperdulikan liburan musim panas yang merupakan liburan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tidak memperdulikan ada atau tidaknya orang yang akan menemukan jasadnya saat ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Tidak memperdulikan jika ini adalah libur musim panas terakhirnya, dan menjadi libur musim panas dengan kenangan terburuk sebelum akhirnya ia mati.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Yeaaaaaah, Ru bikin Suzuna mati bunuh diri *lari-lari ngiderin kamar*. Wahahaha, gomenne minna. Ru gk tau kenapa pengen bikin salah satu chara bunuh diri gitu ;3 #dikemplang. Buat panitia maaf ya kalau unsur liburannya nggak berasa, pokonya intinya liburan musim panas itu adalah liburan yang bikin Suzuna mengambil keputusan buat bunuh diri gitu deh :3.

Maaf banget buat Riku fc karena Ru bikin Riku disini tuh playboy gitu dan mengOOC kan Riku dengan parah. Tuntutan skenario :3. Sebenernya Ru juga gk rela kok Rikkun tercinta jadi begitu #kicked. Yah pokoknya Ru minta maaf, bukan maksud bashing chara kok. Sumpah deh. Tapi emang pacarnya Suzuna – dalam fic ini Riku – harus jadi orang yang kejam nan tega nan sadis selingkuh dengan sahabatnya Suzuna.

Oke selain untuk meramaikan award bulan ini yang merupakan award pertama yang berhasil Ru ikutin, fic ini untuk meresmikan **arumru-tyasoang **yang ganti penname jadi ** -ru**. Yeaaaay *tebar confetti*. Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, Ru gk sempet baca ulang. Takut ketauan orang rumah kalau Ru bikin fic, Ru kan udah dilarang bikin fic T^T. Dan juga fic ini dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam *tepok tangan sendiri*. Oke deh, daripada semakin gaje, kita akhiri saja author notes gk jelas ini.

Ditunggu review dan concritnya untuk kemajuan Ru dalam mengetik fic. Sampai jumpa di fic Ru yang lain.

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru (arumru-tyasoang)


End file.
